


Trick or Treat

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Halloween, a Blue Moon, Mulder, Krycek, innuendo, porn and blowjobs: put them together and what do you get?





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trick Or Treat by Jami Wilsen

TITLE: Trick Or Treat  
AUTHOR: Jami Wilsen   
DISCLAIMER: Why bother? Season 9 has already begun, sans Mulder OR Krycek, so... ::shrugs::  
FANDOM: X-Files  
PAIRING: M/K  
RATING: NC-17 for language and m/m sex  
ARCHIVE: RatB, DitB, and my site: http://www.saradadevi.com/jami/xfiles/trick.htm  
SUMMARY: Halloween, a Blue Moon, Mulder, Krycek, innuendo, porn and blowjobs: put them together and what do you get?  
BETA: Jennie - as always, beta and editor extraordinaire - *mwah!* Thank you!  
NOTE: Forgive me! Yet again I have come up with a PWP with schmoop and not even much angst this time. *sigh*. I'm sorry, for those of you who wanted a plot! This is late, it was begun just before Halloween. Posting it anyway, because candy and Krycek is always good, even if it's overdue. Besides, any excuse to write sex. That is ALL this story is. I also apologize for any similarities to Flash Point. [g] Can't seem to stop thinking of similar scenarios!  
SPECIAL THANKS: to Jennie for writing page 12, at a time when I was suffering from Writer's Block! Thanks, m'dear! You are the best. :)  
SPOILERS: Once again, Post-Existence.  
NOTE: check out the cover pic for this one. [g] I'm really very happy with the way it turned out!!! http://www.saradadevi.com/jami/xfiles/trick.htm

* * *

Trick Or Treat

Mulder cautiously opened the door, gun in one hand, bag of candy in the other.

Krycek was standing there, calmly. "Hey, Mulder. Trick or treat."

Mulder stared at him. "You- I saw- I watched as- but - you're dead."

Krycek's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a ghost, Mulder. Do you mind? I'd rather not explain out here in the hallway." His eyes fell to Mulder's gun... and the bag of candy. A small smile stole across his mouth. "I'll pass on the gun, thanks. I've got my own. But are those See's?"

Mulder mechanically offered him the bag and stepped back, letting him in. Watching him carefully, not taking his eyes off of Krycek, Mulder backed further into the room. He lifted his chin. "How do I know you're not a shapeshifter or one of those alien replicant things?"

Krycek took out one of the candies and stared at it in disbelief. "This is the Christmas edition, Mulder. I recognize it, from last year. No, wait-" he held up the candy, inspecting it. "Actually, it's the Millenium wrapping. What the hell- You're pawning off old, stale candy on kids, aren't you?" He shook his head. "I'm really disappointed. That is so - so gauche."

"Sorry," Mulder snapped, sarcastically. "It was all I had in the house. I wasn't expecting any kids to show up here. And I was right," he added meaningfully. "Did you drop by to discuss Halloween candy etiquette, or do you have something important you wanted to speak to me about?"

Krycek's face returned to the usual cold appraising stare. "Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mulder. Like you've got a lot to do on a Wednesday night in the middle of the week, now that you don't have a job and do nothing but sit around all day-"

Mulder cut in. "Coffee?" As Krycek fell silent, startled, Mulder repeated, "Do you want coffee? I'm making some." He sauntered away into the kitchen.

Krycek thoughtfully stared after him. "Sure." He looked around the apartment. It looked...lived in but taken care of, like Mulder had actually hired a maid. That was a good point... "Have you finally hired a maid, Mulder?"

Mulder appeared at the doorway. Stiffly, reproachfully, he said, "You think I can't figure out how to use a vacuum cleaner?"

Krycek met his eyes. "Look, I didn't come here to argue. This is-it's just a social call."

Mulder stared at him for a moment, and then began laughing. He was laughing as he turned away, back to the kitchen to get out two mugs.

Krycek sighed and followed him in. In jeans and a black t-shirt, Mulder was looking good. He let his eyes wander back up Mulder's form, freezing as he saw that Mulder was looking right back at him. Caught. Red-handed. Damn.

Thoughtfully, Mulder chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "What do you want, Alex? Why are you here? *How* is it that you are here?"

Krycek looked away. Finally, he shrugged. "I was bored. Everything's shot to hell and I'm kind of at a loose end right now. Just wanted to find out how you're doing."

Mulder nodded. "Sure. Right. What about Scully -and the baby? You don't seem very curious to know how they are. Or Skinner. Why don't you go knock on Skinner's door? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you."

Krycek frowned. At length, he nodded. "You're right. This was a mistake."

However, as he turned to go, Mulder asked, "Don't you have any ordinary friends, Krycek?"

Krycek stopped, turned to give him a look. "Define 'ordinary." He held up his hand. "Wait. Don't bother. Nevermind. I'll let myself out."

"Alex..."

Already at the front door, Krycek turned and waited. Mulder stood in the doorway and stared back at him for a minute. The minute seemed very long. In fact, it seemed to drag. Finally, Mulder pointed out reasonably, "You haven't had your coffee yet. Why don't you sit down?"

He turned and left Krycek standing there.

Fuck.

Krycek let out an exasperated breath. But he went and sat down on the black leather couch.

Two mugs of coffee in hand, Mulder came back out to join him, sitting down and handing one of them to him. Sipping tentatively, Krycek realized it was real, not instant. Thank God for small favors.

Mulder's curiosity was obviously getting the better of him, however. He sat back and said, "So, what's your story? How is it you're not lying in the morgue, John Doe?"

Krycek was starting to feel warm; the temperature in the flat was high enough to counter-act the chilling effects of the October night wind outside. He put down the mug on the table in front of them and stood, removing his jacket. "It wasn't me." He sat back down and looked at Mulder, who was quietly awaiting some kind of explanation. "That wasn't me, who fell. I needed to get out of the picture; it had all gone to hell and back by then, anyway."

"A clone?" Mulder surmised.

"Yeah. Courtesy of one of the old Consortium tanks. It was easy enough to create, all the technology was there and the facility was simply abandoned. They never got around to decommissioning it properly." He gave Mulder another look, with an accompanying grin this time. "Don't worry, I torched the place afterwards."

"Hurrah for you," Mulder said. "So, why this? Why the social call?"

Krycek shrugged, picked up his coffee. "I'm no longer in the loop. Neither are you. I figured it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and give you what you've wanted."

Mulder's eyebrows climbed. "The truth?" He began to chuckle, quietly. "It's old news, now, Krycek. Hardly useful to me."

Krycek smirked at him. "Sure. Like you really don't want to know. Come on, Mulder. I can give you the entire story. Everything."

"Yeah, but it's useless. I won't be able to do anything with it."

"Of course not. This is just for you."

Mulder sat back, settling himself down into the sofa. "Ah, I get it. I can have the truth now that it won't do me any good."

Krycek threw him a puzzled glance. "Sure it will. Closure."

Mulder shook his head. "I've already got closure where it counts. I've managed to uncover enough of the past and the truth to get a pretty good picture of how things lay."

Krycek was silent, staring down sightlessly into his mug.

Mulder turned, regarding him. "That was your sweetener, wasn't it? You must be getting desperate in your old age, Alex. It must come as a shock that I don't actually give a damn."

That stung. The whole thing sucked; here he was, caught out with his only trump card played and it was a dud. Fuck. Don't panic. Don't... move. Just sit. Calmly. "That's okay. Neither do I."

Mulder grinned at him. Chuckling, he said, "You're lying, but it's okay. I can understand why. So, Krycek; let's just watch some television and - socialize. It's what you came for, after all." Mulder leaned forward, casually picked up the remote and switched on the television.

Slumping back, Mulder remarked, "I've got a great video in the VCR just now."

Krycek blinked. And sipped his coffee. Casual. This is fucking surreal, he thought.

"You should know," Mulder murmured.

Fuck. He'd muttered it aloud.

"Surreal is as surreal does," Mulder quipped.

Krycek snorted. "That was bad. You're trying too hard, again. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Mulder stared innocently back at him.

"Come up with these stupid adlibs? You should lay off of those; you'll sprain something someday."

Sounding hurt, Mulder retorted, "Just for that, I'm not going to share my lesbian porn with you. Go home, get your own."

"What's it called?" Litmus test, here.

Mulder paused. "'A Clockwork Orgy.'"

Krycek choked, spluttering on his coffee. Wiping his chin, he muttered, "I don't know why I didn't see that coming."

"Stick around; you might see some others coming too," Mulder said, pointing the remote at the VCR and pressing 'play'. "Don't get the wrong idea - it's not how you might think. It's good, actually. There's this one bit..."

"Uh-huh. The wrong idea - I don't know how I might have got that. Stanley Kubrick is probably turning in his grave."

Mulder shook his head, watching the television. "No, I don't think so."

Two ladies, blonde and svelte, touching each other, caressing each other - it was like watching two kittens playing, slowly, sensually.

"I don't even prefer blondes, myself," Mulder remarked, "But these two..."

Damn it. This was a bad idea. Krycek moved, shifting in place. He couldn't help it. Things were getting tight and uncomfortable. Damn Mulder anyway - you can't subject someone to a vision like this and not expect the usual reaction. At least, not while watching it WITH Mulder, anyway...

"I'm so honored; treated to your best porn. What brought this on?"

Mulder snickered. "You okay there, Alex?"

"Be honest now, Mulder, how many times have you watched this scene?"

But Mulder only grinned and finished his coffee. Mulder sat up then, and said, "More coffee?"

"Why not? We're going to be up a while, at this rate."

Mulder sniggered at this. "Things really *are* looking up."

Alex stared at him, wondering what he was talking about as Mulder got up and took both their cups back to the kitchen. Then it hit him. That night, in this very apartment... He rubbed his eyes wearily. How the hell did he manage to put himself in these positions? Mulder was obliquely reminding him that Mulder himself still thought of that night. Still, at the very least, maybe Mulder was finally willing to engage in a little bonding ritual here, by sharing his porn.

The worst that could happen was that Mulder would throw him out.

All he'd really wanted was just to see Mulder; he hadn't even bothered to think of trying to smooth over their troubled past, or try to explain any of it. It had seemed too much to hope for. At the moment however, he did have a problem. The thought of continuing to watch porn with Mulder, with both of them in a state of arousal, was unbearable. He'd end up jumping Mulder and then Mulder would probably kick his ass. Again. And he didn't have the heart to force him. He wanted Mulder badly and always had, but not to the point of desperation. He still had scruples. Oh, hell, who was he fucking kidding; he was a lovesick romantic with notions of redemption and eventual forgiveness.

Sinking deeper into a morbid depression of despair and anguish over the hopelessness of his relationship with Mulder, Krycek was startled to find Mulder standing over him with a fresh mug of hot coffee. "Thanks," he murmured, taking it gingerly.

Mulder sat down and picked up the remote.

"They're through," Krycek pointed out.

"I know," Mulder replied, glumly, turning down the sound and fast-forwarding visually on the tape, obviously looking for another favorite scene of his.

"Mulder," Krycek hazarded, "don't you ever want to have the real thing? I mean, videos are all very well. So are 900 numbers, but don't you ever feel the need to have a hands-on experience, yourself?"

Mulder giggled into his coffee. "All my experiences are hands-on."

The visual images this brought to the forefront of Krycek's mind made his cock leap in his jeans, even more so than sitting and watching porn with Mulder. He gave him a sardonic look. "You know what I mean."

"Sure. Sure I do," Mulder answered, apparently taking him seriously. "But I had to have priorities and up until now, it's never really been high enough on the list. The truth was always bigger, more important. It's taken up so much of my time." He glanced at Krycek. "What, are you going to laugh at me for that?"

"No, no, I'm not." Krycek was surprised to find himself able to relate with this statement of Mulder's. Jesus. He'd always looked down on Mulder for the man's hopeless distraction with porn and telephone sex operators, but now he realized - "I've been the same, actually. I always had to keep in mind the bigger picture, the higher agenda, and act upon issues that demanded immediate attention. Never really left much room for romantic pursuits or permanent attachments. Not that I didn't want them, but..."

"I hear you," Mulder said, gravely.

Fuck! This was too fucking weird. Here they were, both commiserating the fact that their involvement in larger events in the world had left them bereft of friends or lovers...and mutually sexually dysfunctional. It wasn't exactly something that he often felt sorry for himself over, although he did mourn the fact, much the way Mulder was just now.

And with that, they slipped into a sort of quiet, comradely state of understanding, watching the rest of the video, mostly on fast-forward.

When it came to an end, Krycek found he would be hard-pressed to relate what exactly they'd seen, because of the distinct distraction of Mulder's aroused presence on the other end of the sofa. He regarded his empty cup and then leaned forward to put it down. He stretched. "Well, it's been great. Thanks. Next time, I'll bring a pizza or something."

"Next time?" Mulder asked, pointedly.

"Yeah. At Thanksgiving. And I'll probably be around for Christmas, too."

"Save yourself the trouble, and come on by next weekend. Um, this weekend. How about Saturday?"

Krycek grinned at him. "Mulder, is that a date?"

"If it is, then what is *this*?"

"What do you want it to be?" Krycek countered, fully aware of the dangerous ground they were treading. Mulder was hardly known for his calm and even temper. His volatile outbursts had left Krycek with bruises and sore spots in times past.

But Mulder seemed to be enjoying himself. "Well, I *thought* it was a social call. Question is, what do *you* think it is?"

"That's my line. I called it a social visit."

"Right. My very own traitor, just dropping by." Mulder's tone was still mild.

Stiffly, Krycek stood and said, "Well, it was fun. While it lasted. See you around maybe. Thanks for the coffee, by the way." He picked up his jacket and began pulling it on.

Mulder regarded him. "I knew it. I wasn't wrong about you. You really are a coward."

Krycek stared down at him. "Pretty speech, Mulder. But would you care to explain what you mean by that?"

"I have to spell it out for you? You're running. Again. Hell, Alex - you never stick around long enough to give an adequate explanation."

"Why should I bother? According to you, I'm a liar too."

"And a murderer," Mulder offered.

"Ah, yes. I wondered when we'd get to that part. Have you ever considered that maybe I haven't had much choice? Most of what I've done has actually been damage control."

Mulder nodded. "Not bad. That's a good try. But it doesn't wash with me, I'm afraid. You forget, I was the one who got screwed along with Scully and several others, in the beginning of our little association, way back when."

Krycek snorted in disbelief. "You always do this. You always wheel out the ancient history. Trot out the skeletons in the closet. Did it ever occur to you that I got screwed in all that, too? You think I *wanted* what happened?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Alex. I know what you wanted. I know what you want *now*."

Shit. What the hell did Mulder mean by that? "Do you?"

"Yeah. Me."

Krycek swallowed. And stopped, dead. What could he say? And the longer he took to say something, the more it validated Mulder's statement. Damn it. He shook his head. "You're reaching, now."

"Am I?" Mulder sat up, still looking straight at him. "I'd like to hear you say it, then. Go on. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me that it's not why you came here tonight. Tell me it's not why you kissed me, before. Tell me it's not why you keep turning up. You can't keep away."

"So what if it is?"

"Well, you could at least have the decency to follow through, for once." Mulder actually had the nerve to sound jilted. Fuck!

"Careful, Mulder, you might bite off more than you can chew," Krycek warned, softly.

"Oh, I'm really scared," Mulder smiled.

Krycek couldn't believe his ears. Was Mulder actually *daring* him to -

Mulder added, "Besides, I think I could handle it. Or you could give me a demonstration."

There had to be a catch, there just had to be!

Krycek licked his lips. And sank down to his knees before Mulder, lifting his hand to place it on Mulder's knee. Oh God, the startled expression of astonishment in Mulder's eyes was priceless.

"How about a practical demonstration?" Krycek wondered if Mulder would back down at this point. It was a mouthwatering thought, that maybe Mulder would let him-

Mulder cleared his throat. "Go on," Mulder replied. But Krycek could see the wary tension in Mulder's face.

He began to undo the front of Mulder's jeans, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping, feeling the swollen hardness beneath his hand inadvertently. Mulder's eyes had turned black with anticipation. Jesus. Mulder was actually going to go through with this.

Krycek held his gaze for a bit and then said, "You know, I need a little cooperation at this point."

"Oh. Oh, right." Mulder's breathing was heavier. He hoisted himself up slightly and pulled down his jeans and shorts over his hips, exposing his erect member.

Now *that* was truly mouthwatering. The scent of Mulder, reaching his nostrils, made Krycek feel lightheaded - that, combined with the fact that he was actually here on his knees about to blow the man of his dreams. He could barely believe his luck. He reached out and grabbed Mulder's cock, making Mulder's breath catch in his throat.

He stared up at Mulder, almost as if waiting for permission. "Do it," Mulder breathed, hoarsely, his eyes glittering brightly.

Jesus Christ. Gulping, Krycek opened his mouth and leaned forward to engulf the head of Mulder's cock. Salty, heady, rich as if a little over-ripe from being encased in those jeans all day... And perfectly delicious. With a moan of satisfaction, Krycek let his lips wrap around Mulder's cock and opened his mouth wider, letting it slide further in until it reached the back of his throat. Then he backed off, making Mulder groan.

"Please," Mulder whispered. Both hands were clenched at either side, and Krycek was suddenly glad that they weren't tangled in his hair.

There was something so victorious and sweet about having Mulder begging, and begging *him* no less.

He let himself take his time, licking around the head and then down the shaft, nipping lightly, while Mulder squirmed in his seat. Krycek nuzzled the tightly drawn balls for several moments, then shifted his attention to pearly drop of pre-come that had emerged above. Flicking his tongue along the piss-slit he then took as much as he could of Mulder's not undersized cock in his mouth, engulfing him. Mulder's strained shriek was simultaneously funny and just as thrilling as making him plead. Oh, Mulder was close, very close. He could tell.

In fact, Krycek decided, let's see just how close. He increased the suction and began moving his head up and down rapidly.

Sure enough, Mulder emitted another strangled cry and his cock exploded, the bitter-salt fluid copiously filling Krycek's mouth as he hastily swallowed. Mulder was writhing around, quite undone, nearly dislodging him.

Finally, panting, Mulder lay still. Krycek backed off, letting the softening cock slip from between his lips, giving it a little kiss as he withdrew. Licking his lips and still down on his knees between Mulder's legs, he tilted his head slightly, regarding Mulder.

"So, what's the verdict?"

Mulder's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Krycek. A slow blush stole over his face. Sidestepping the question, he said, "It's your turn, I think."

For some reason, Krycek found himself shocked. He hadn't expected Mulder to return the favor, in fact hadn't expected Mulder to let him do this in the first place. He blinked.

Snickering quietly, Mulder sat up, righting himself, and tucking his cock away, zipping up his jeans. He got up and stood beside Krycek. Krycek arose, too, and faced Mulder squarely, not taking his eyes from Mulder's. Mulder shook his head. "No. I can't do it like this." Not looking away from Krycek and with an evil little smile on his lips, Mulder began undoing the front of Krycek's jeans. When he'd pushed them down slightly over his hips and then slid his shorts down, revealing Krycek's stony erection, he pushed Krycek back towards the couch, making him sit down hard, off-balance.

Looking wanton, disheveled and a little like a cat who'd found a brand new kind of mouse, Mulder sank to his knees before Krycek. He was looking at Krycek's cock with a hungry gaze. That was new. In fact, it was damn good. Krycek smiled. "Mulder, are you just going to stare or are you going to get on with it?"

Mulder reached out and grabbed his cock, leaning down. He considered what he had in his hand. He mused, "I've never done this before."

Oh, shit. Teeth. Fumbling awkward blow-jobs Alex'd had by novices in years past rose to his mind. Damn. "Well, just be careful."

Mulder grinned slyly at him. "Don't worry, Alex. I won't bite."

That was not exactly reassuring, except that Mulder's warm breath on his cockhead was distracting as he leaned over him now and opened his mouth, tentatively licking at the head of Krycek's cock with a cautious, curious tongue. Dear GOD, no problems here. Nope, none at all. Krycek gasped. "D-do that again."

Mulder appeared to like it, accept it and decide to go the distance, for he opened his mouth wider and went down on him.

Wet, warm, lapping heaven... The sight of Mulder's face in his crotch, taking his cock all the way into his mouth, was too much. The sheer power of finally having gotten this man, his own beloved Fox, to go down on him, was overwhelming. Those sexy, pouting lips wrapped around him and sucking almost tenderly...

Mulder's other hand rose to grab his hip, to slide up to touch his waist and the gentle touch was somehow displaced, disjointed, a thing unto itself. That wandering caress found its way back down to his hip eventually, and Krycek was chagrined that he probably wouldn't be able to get Mulder to -

Mulder's hand had gone down and around his thigh, up to between his legs, to caress his balls and then cup them. Krycek found himself shaking and twisting slightly in place. One finger trailed down to nudge slightly against his anus, just touching it over and over in a circling motion.

Krycek came with a long groan, spilling into Mulder's mouth. Electric pleasure swam up and down his veins and little sparks of light were going off behind his eyelids. Panting, he opened his eyes. Mulder was staring back at him, watching him, with a reflective expression.

He felt unaccountably open and defenseless. Mulder's right hand still held his cock, loosely. He felt raw and exposed. Suddenly, it was all he could do not to panic, to twist away from Mulder and just leave. Get out.

A slow smile came over Mulder. "I've always wondered what you look like when you come."

Eh? What? "Been thinking about me?"

"Sure. Haven't you?"

Krycek paused. "Yeah," he admitted. "Of course."

This was getting surreal again. Mulder still hadn't let go of his cock. He was getting hard once more beneath that touch, those lovely long fingers curled around him.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Just leave, leave now before it's too late...

"Alex?"

"Fox."

"Can we do this again?"

"What, are you thinking about the magic number?"

"Sixty-nine? Yeah." Mulder's eyes flicked down to Krycek's cock and then back up to his face. "We could even try out some other things... I know a lot but I've not had many opportunities to try things out."

Krycek found himself grinning. Chuckling, he said, "Things. What 'things' would these be?"

Mulder grinned back. "As you know, I have an extensive video collection. It's been very educational."

"Wrong kind, I'm afraid," Krycek pointed out. "Unless you've been indulging a curiosity about the gay side of porn."

Mulder shrugged. "You get all sorts. Some videos are more liberal than others. Sometimes it's a free-for-all."

"This is too fucking weird. I can't believe we're sitting here discussing your porn collection."

"Not as weird as the fact that we're here at all," Mulder pointed out. He leaned forward, inhaling, and then ran his tongue up along Krycek's cock, which was at half-mast and stiffening quickly. Then he let go and stood up. He offered his hand, and Krycek took it. Standing there, Krycek debated whether or not he should just go ahead with this. Mulder seemed amenable to-

Mulder's mouth landed on his, and he reflexively opened his mouth slightly, his lips parting in surprise under Mulder's, as Mulder's hands came up to hold his head. He could taste himself in Mulder's mouth. But most of all he was lost suddenly in the delirious sensation of drowning. It was intimate, poignant, hot and very, very dangerous. Krycek realized he had instinctively done the right thing all those years ago, in this same apartment, for if he'd kissed Mulder on the mouth then, he wouldn't have been able to tear himself away.

With a desperate moan, Krycek pulled back. "Mulder," he whispered.

Mulder was looking into his eyes almost compassionately. "I know." Mulder stepped even closer, bringing their bodies into full contact. Krycek realized his jeans had fallen down around his ankles along with his shorts. Mulder wrapped his arms about Krycek and held him.

He felt awkward, and yet there was a sense of having shared something with Mulder, that one can only get with a lover.

He closed his eyes, the panic welling up into his throat. This was a mistake, such a huge mistake. Now that he'd had a taste of paradise, how the FUCK was he supposed to go back to living in the shadows on empty fantasies? He clutched back at Mulder, briefly. He cleared his throat and said over Mulder's shoulder, listening to the beating of both their hearts, "So how far shall we take this?"

Mulder pulled back, bringing one hand up to touch Alex's face, wonderingly. "I don't think we have a choice. We're going to have to go all the way. We've spent too long denying it."

Krycek nodded.

Mulder looked down, noticing that his jeans had fallen all the way down, and laughed.

Krycek felt his face flood with heat.

But Mulder only stooped and helped him bring them back up, before stepping away and moving in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on, there are some things I'd like to try. You can show me how it's really done."

Krycek heaved a sigh. Mulder was right. They didn't really have a choice. As he followed Mulder into the bedroom, he saw that Mulder had taken off his shirt and was undoing his jeans, shucking them off. Mulder looked up as he started on his shorts and socks. Krycek watched, smiling. Mulder, stripping. Mulder, naked. Mulder, knowing he was being watched, his movements ever so slightly self-conscious.

Finally, Mulder said, "Look, are you going to join me, here? Or are you going to just stand there?"

Krycek snickered. And began undressing, slowly. "So, I did the right thing, after all. In coming, I mean."

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, you came. So did I."

"Okay. But I'm staying, too."

Mulder watched him peeling off his clothes, his cock lifting in salute to Krycek's body, revealed as each item came off. "Trick or treat... You know, I think you're both."

"How d'you figure?"

Mulder shrugged. "You're my trick tonight, plus you're a treat."

Krycek raised his brows at him. "I am not your toyboy. If anything, I'm your trainer."

Mulder chuckled, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah? Well, coach, I'm ready. Take me in hand."

Krycek laughed now. "You have no idea," he said, advancing on Mulder.

Mulder said nervously, "You know there's a full moon tonight?"

Krycek shrugged. "So what?"

"Just making conversation," Mulder replied.

Krycek shook his head in amazement. "You really are 'out there', aren't you?" Realizing Mulder must've said it out of nervousness of what they were doing and what was to come, he went to stand between Mulder's parted knees and kissed him, bearing him backwards to the bed.

The solid reality of Mulder's mouth under his own, those full lips parted to let him drink in Mulder's taste, and the warm musky scent of both their bodies served to bring Alex to full erection once more.

Lifting his head to look down into Mulder's flushed face, he said, "I can't remember a time when I didn't want this, or want you."

"Alex, I know. I know," Mulder said. "Me, too."

"We can't forget the past, can we," Alex stated, a little sadly.

"No. But we can put it away for a while," Mulder said, reaching up to bring him back down again.

Covering Mulder's body with his own, Alex relaxed atop him. He was sharply aware of their cocks touching, pressed together. He ground their hips together in a devastatingly erotic rhythm and found himself breathing harder and harder as he realized that he wanted... needed...

Pausing, he propped his upper body on his elbow and stared at Mulder in silent entreaty.

"What do you want, Alex?"

"I - you, Mulder. So long," he murmured. "So fucking much."

Mulder grinned. "How?"

A slow flush crept over his cheeks and Krycek grimaced in embarrassment. "Um... I want-" he stumbled to a halt, unable to even express his desire. Afraid that Mulder would say no - would withdraw.

"Ye-ees?" Mulder encouraged. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Krycek's back, pulling himself up to whisper throatily in one ear, "Tell me, Alex. Tell me what you want."

"Oh, fuck." Alex wetted his parched lips and took a deep breath. "I... I... *fuck*!"

Mulder snickered. "Okay. Fuck. As in fucking, I assume," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh-"

"Well, you *are* on top here, Alex. And, I assume you know what you're doing, so..."

His heart stopped and Krycek stared down at Mulder incredulously. "You mean you - you actually *want* me to..."

With an easy shrug, Mulder nodded. "Yes, I do." He licked his lips and smiled. "I know we have our problems, but here and now, I don't believe you'll hurt me."

Which served to render Krycek completely dumb. Trust. This was all a matter of trust. He studied Mulder's hazel eyes, seeing no signs of doubt or hesitation. All he could find in the clear gaze was acceptance and desire.

"Jesus, Mulder," was all he could say. "I... I'm, uh - " Still expecting to hear the resounding thud of the other shoe falling, Krycek fell silent. He turned his head to one side and let his eyelids fall to cover whatever his expression might be revealing.

"Alex." Mulder reached up and lightly touched his lips. "Don't you think I know?"

Know?

Warily, Krycek opened his eyes again and allowed them to meet Mulder's warm, hazel regard.

He licked his lips. He felt entirely exposed and had to suppress the little note of panic that rose up inside. "Yeah, I know," he replied, his voice rough. He didn't know what else to say though, and realized he was afraid of anymore of Mulder's little revelations. It was too intimate, almost terrifying, since they were lying in such close proximity and it was already so physical, so real...

To cover his anxiety, he grinned, and waggled his brows. "You know something else? I came prepared."

He lifted himself from atop Mulder and rummaged quickly through the pocket of his jeans where he'd tucked the condom and small tube of lube so hopefully, earlier. Wow. He hadn't thought there was a chance in reality of actually getting to use them. He rejoined Mulder on the bed, quickly, hoping Mulder wouldn't chicken out at the last minute.

But Mulder seemed content and even excited at the prospect of getting fucked - and Alex's cock jumped at the thought.

Mulder smiled. "I can't believe we didn't do this years ago. Why the hell didn't you show up before now?" he asked, almost reproachfully.

Alex shook his head slightly. "You're crazy. You can't be serious. You'd have shot me, before now."

It was Mulder's turn to shake his head. "No. I would never have shot you."

No, just hit me until I bleed, Alex thought, but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to start dredging all that up again and spoil the moment.

He lay down beside Mulder, picking up the condom. Mulder took it from him and began to tear it open, and then as Mulder turned to Alex and took his cock in hand, unrolling the condom onto him slowly and carefully, Mulder said, "I've never been able to help wanting to touch you, whatever the situation."

Alex snorted. "I know. I remember, believe me." But he was breathing harder and the anticipation of... *taking* Mulder's ass... was making him tremble with suppressed nerves and heat.

Mulder smiled at him, with something very close to kindness. "You know, I always thought that if we ever managed to get together, it would be all fire and bruises and just... *hard*. You know?"

Alex let out a breath. "Well, it is, but we could make do without the bruises. You're fire, and I'm hard."

Mulder snickered a little, then his face went serious. "Do you want me on my back, or what?"

Alex considered it and realized that Mulder was probably nervous about it despite his calm, cool surface. At last, he suggested, "I'll just stretch out here, and you can do it, control the plays, okay?"

Mulder looked surprised, and then grateful. Nodding, he murmured, "I also never imagined you'd be such a gentleman about it."

It was Alex's turn to be surprised. "What exactly were you expecting?"

Mulder shook his head a little. "You've always been the dark, leather-boy with the attitude. I didn't think you be so sweet."

Alex coughed. "*Sweet?*"

Mulder grinned now, and chuckled, getting up to straddle Alex. "Yeah. Sweet like candy."

"Whatever," Alex said, his voice strained as Mulder's bottom came to rest against his own inflamed, over-sensitive groin. "You'll have to lift yourself up a bit," he directed.

Mulder raised his eyebrows at him. "I know. Just relax; I know what to do. Just - just lie back and think of Russia."

Alex let out a pent-up laugh, tension making it louder than he'd meant it to be. He was on the verge of making a crack about 'From Russia With Love' and suddenly the reality of having sex with Fox Mulder hit him broadside. He felt himself trembling not just from the sensation of Mulder's ass slipping down over the tip of his cock and the wildness that had entered Mulder's eyes as he stared down at Alex, but also from the knife-edge of painful hope for future trysts that rose up inside.

And then there was no time to think of it at all, no time to worry, nothing but the clutching, soft and tight heat of Mulder surrounding him, enveloping his cock and he could only arch his back and try not to thrust upwards too fast or too hard. Gasping, he opened his eyes and stared up at Mulder and found Mulder watching him with something like awe.

Mulder bit his lower lip, wincing with what had to be a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Alex," he whispered, almost reverently. That really WAS wonder in his eyes. Alex found himself holding his breath at the sight, trying not to come just from Mulder's expression alone.

Mulder bore down on him, grinding himself onto Alex's cock, sealing them together. Alex squeaked, involuntarily, finding his voice sucked out of him. He placed one hand on Mulder's hip, trying to remember not to grip too hard. He didn't want to bruise him. But part of him wanted to compensate for the lack of his other hand.

"Ohhh, yeah," Mulder said, a lucid grin sliding over him, and then Mulder moved, gently riding Alex's stiffness buried inside of him.

A wall of heat rushed up to meet Alex and he found he could barely breathe. With a strangled noise that caught in his throat, he came, lifting upwards, unable to control the thrusting of his hips into Mulder's tight, hot and beautiful ass... Sweet, sharp sparks inside his veins and flowing over him with a series of shocking pulses.

Wonder rippled over Mulder's face, staring down into Alex's eyes. Then he smiled again, and let his fingers trace along Alex's mouth, his chin, then moving to rest against his palm against Alex's cheek.

"You're beautiful, Alex. Gorgeous."

Alex bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting out a disappointed breath. "Sorry," he muttered.

"For what?"

Alex shrugged slightly with a wry, self-conscious smile.

Mulder shook his head, not losing his grin. "Like I said, 'gorgeous.'" Then he slipped off of Alex, rising up to remove the used condom from Alex's softening cock. Mulder licked his lips, regarding it and then said, "Nah. I'd rather try it from the source."

Alex let out a laugh. "Mulder, you're... Are you always like this? You can't help yourself, can you?"

"Like what?" Mulder asked, innocently, then rolled away to one side, reaching into the drawer by the bed.

Alex began to lift himself onto his elbow but Mulder quickly returned to him and pushed him back flat on his back. "Don't go anywhere."

"But what about you?" Alex asked, indicating Mulder's erection, which was still awaiting attention.

Tearing open the condom and pulling it onto himself with more finesse and ease than he had on Alex's cock before, Mulder replied, "I'm sure that between the two of us, we can think of something." He leaned down and covered Alex with his body, kissing him, holding his face prisoner with both hands.

Then, with a wicked grin and glint in his eyes, he got up and tugged at Alex, flipping him over.

Laughing, Alex exclaimed, "Whoa!"

But as Mulder began to run his hands over Alex's back and then down to cup both asscheeks, Alex went still. He could hear Mulder's breathing, behind and above him, hovering over him, and then Mulder's knees were inching his legs farther apart.

"Gorgeous," Mulder repeated, and then Alex's eyes opened wider in surprise as he felt a wet, soft tongue trailing over his right cheek, a mouthed kiss followed by Mulder moving his attention to the left and biting gently, experimentally. A soothing lick followed the bite and Alex felt his whole body suspended in tense anticipation, waiting, hoping... He didn't dare move. Or speak.

Then Mulder was chuckling. "Happy Halloween, Alex."

Alex grinned, and then abruptly groaned as Mulder's tongue ran down his crack, and then up against his anus, the tip of it flicking lightly at his opening before slowly pushing into him. Mulder moaned and seemed to be enjoying himself. Probably surprised to find he likes it, Alex thought. Indeed, Mulder was eating him out with more and more enthusiasm and appreciation. Alex's cock was trapped painfully against the sheets of the bed as it had begun to harden once more from Mulder's mouth on him.

Alex was shaking and Mulder lifted his head, licking his lips. "Not bad," he said, musingly. Then he got up.

There was a recognizable sound of lube being squeezed out and then Mulder's long lovely slickened fingers were sliding down Alex's crack.

Alex shivered as they encircled his hole and then began to delve inside. He pressed his forehead down into the pillow and pushed back against Mulder's hand.

"So fucking gorgeous," Mulder whispered, and then began to slide back and forth inside of him, in and out, while Alex was unable to stop wriggling slightly beneath the attention, as Mulder's finger kept rubbing against his prostate.

"Mulder," Alex gritted out, muffled, desperately.

There was a moment's silence as Mulder withdrew altogether and as the moment lengthened into another, and then another, he couldn't help the cold pang of worry that went through him. Was Mulder-

But Mulder's hands were back, stroking him, lightly up his thigh, and parting his ass again, leaning in so close Alex could feel the warmth of his body. Mulder slid his cock into Alex's hole and then lay down atop him, covering him, letting out a deep sigh as he did so. Alex was rigid, trying to get used to accommodating Mulder's length inside of him.

"God, I've wanted this for a long time." Mulder sounded reminiscent.

Alex cleared his throat. "Fox... you're not going to make me beg, are you?"

Mulder smiled against his neck and began to kiss it, licking lightly with his tongue and making Alex shiver again. "Does this feel like I am?" He pushed into Alex, hard.

Alex cried out, pain and pleasure combined in the sensation and so overwhelming, so MISSED, for it had been a while since he'd done this with anyone. His limbs were trembling and with Mulder wrapped all over him and inside of him and around him, Alex could finally give in to the warmth and the safety of surrendering. Mulder didn't need to know how much Alex was really surrendering to him in this act, didn't need to know that it was practically a symbolic act and virtually unnecessary. And then Mulder began to fuck him, slow and hard, letting that big cock force its way deeper with each stroke, leaving him crying out loud wordlessly each time.

Mulder's moans mingled with his, creating a sense of sharing the same pleasure, but as Mulder appeared to drop the vestiges of his control and just let go, letting loose the reins on his concern, Alex was glad. Mulder's teeth were worrying at his neck, mindlessly, and Mulder's cock kept stabbing into him, just big and hard enough to be on the rough edge of pain. Gratefully, Alex fell over the cliff-edge and jerked under Mulder's weight on him, losing himself in the sensation of being pinned to the bed with Mulder's cock jammed inside of him. The sheets under him quickly grew wet with more than sweat.

Mulder gave a strange squealed cry that seemed borne of a gasp and a choke and then spurted inside of Alex's ass, over and over. Alex's satisfaction grew and he grinned into the pillow, letting his limbs relax as Mulder trembled and shook atop him.

"Oh fuck, oh God, oh *fuck*," Mulder was murmuring.

Finally, Alex turned his head, lifted it, and suggested, "Let's get under the covers. We'll get cold."

Mulder seemed too oblivious to have heard him, but then he slowly acquiesced. Soon, Alex was lying on his back with Mulder on his right, beside him, an arm draped over his chest.

Sounding almost bewildered, Mulder commented, "I didn't know it would be like that."

"*That* was unusual," Alex said, craftily. "Very special."

"Really?"

Talk about leading someone down the garden path, Alex thought. "You've never done that before, have you?"

Dryly, Mulder answered, "Limited chances for experimentation, Alex."

It occurred to Alex that perhaps Mulder was feeling nervous about how he'd done it. "Believe me, Fox: that was good. Very good. It doesn't get better than that. I came *three* times."

"Damn." Mulder paused. "I guess we'll have to do it again, then. Make sure it wasn't a fluke or anything."

Alex hesitated, wondering if Mulder was distastefully referring to some kind of weird life form. But Mulder merely chuckled and then sighed pleasantly and kissed him on the shoulder, nestling his head under the crook of his right arm.

"Stick around, okay?"

Alex drew a breath. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, truthfully. In fact, Mulder would have to have him physically dragged away, at this point. Now that he'd finally gotten Mulder to give in, there was no way he was going to relinquish him. As Mulder's breathing evened and slowed, Alex lay awake in the dark, his eyes open, considering. It might be a blue moon, but he was damned if he was going to let Mulder go, now.

But when he finally slipped into sleep, he was smiling.

FINIS

Archived: December 26, 2001 


End file.
